Who's Better?
by James Stryker
Summary: Mal and Evie have angry sex after a fight until Audrey shows up to join them. Then, Audrey and Evie decide who's better in bed with Mal.


_**Who's Better?**_

 **Aloha, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot and steamy story for** _ **Descendants**_ **. You all might remember my first Mal/Evie/Audrey femslash threesome story** _ **Forgiveness Is Enchanted**_ **? And it was pretty hot. Now, I'm bringing you the second** _ **Mal/Evie/Audrey**_ **threesome story** _ **Who's Better?**_ **. Mal and Evie have a heated argument with each other and Mal ends up having angry sex with her until Audrey walks in on them and decides to join them. Then, claims that either her or Evie is better in bed with Mal. Before you read this story, first off I would like to apologize for taking long to work on this story and not posting it. Now just like** _ **Forgiveness Is Enchanted**_ **, this story contains some steamy lesbian action between Mal, Evie and Audrey. This story is very descriptive and it's rated M for sexual content, which means there's a whole lot of smut in it. If you don't like reading about smut, then don't read it. P.S. I do not own** _ **Descendants**_ **or the characters because if I did then I would be a freakin' millionaire. LOL. So here it is, I present to you the second Malevdrey (Mal/Evie/Audrey) story,** _ **Who's Better**_ **?. Enjoy.**

Mal and Evie entered their dorm room after a long night from having their double date with their boyfriends Ben and Doug. Earlier that morning, Mal and Evie have been going at each other's throats because Evie messed up a spell that Mal was working on. Mal entered the bathroom to change into her pajamas while Evie changes into hers.

"Mal, can't you just talk to me? I already told you that I was sorry for ruining your spell. You haven't said a word to me at dinner. Just please don't ignore me." Evie pleads.

"Why would I forgive you? I've worked days to get this spell right to turn Audrey into a baby. And you totally sabotaged me!" Mal exclaimed as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a purple t-shirt and purple silk panties.

"I did not sabotage you! It was an accident!" Evie yelled at Mal as she removes her dark blue heels from off her feet before removing her dress. Evie reached the back of her blue and black baby doll dress and removed it to reveal her black lacy bra and blue lacy panties.

"Oh, bullshit! You sabotaged me just so you can spend some time with me." Mal crossed her arms at Evie as the blue-haired teen threw her shoes at Mal as she instantly dodged out of the way. "What the fuck?! E, have you gone mental?!"

"I'm trying to ask for your forgiveness but instead you're being a wicked bitch about this." Evie said and gasped at shock from what she said to her best friend and roommate. Mal's eyes widened and glowed green as she got up from the bed and made her way towards Evie's bed. Evie moved back away from an angry Mal on her bed. "Mal, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to call you a 'wicked bitch'. Please don't turn me into an old lady. You don't have a spell for that to you?"

Mal didn't say another word to her. She stayed silent and gave her a wicked grin. Her eyes lingered down Evie's body, noticing how sexy she looks in her bra and panties. Mal wanted to ravish her on her bed right now. Even though she's dating Ben and Evie is dating Doug, Mal wanted to have angry lesbian sex with her right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Evie asked as Mal pushed her down on her bed and straddled her thighs, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning her hands above her head while gazing into her sexy dark brown eyes. All that Evie could see was pure want, hunger and lust in her eyes. She could tell that she wanted her.

"You want this wicked bitch to make love to you?" Mal asked as he pressed her center against Evie's, grinding nice and slow while leaning down to press her lips against hers. Evie let out a whimper while feeling Mal's body against hers. "God, you're so fucking hot E."

Evie was overwhelmed by the sensation of Mal's lips against hers, feeling her grinding against her heated core, feeling her juices leaking through her panties, her hand slid up to her bra-covered breasts and unhooked the front of her bra to release her beautiful A-cup breasts.

"How bad do you want to feel my tongue on your pussy?" Mal asked as she grinds roughly while squeezing her breasts. Mal dipped her head back down to lick down to Evie's breasts, taking one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked eagerly on the erect light brown nub. Mal slid her hand down Evie's taught body, trailing past her stomach and slid her hand inside her soaking wet panties. Fingers trailing past her small patch of hair and starts rubbing her dripping wet sex while sucking on her nipple.

"M-Mal." Evie moaned as she bucked upwards. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

Mal smirked at Evie as she pushed two fingers inside Evie, pumping hard and fast. The blue-haired girl's moans filled the room. Unknown to Mal and Evie, another girl entered the room and watched Mal fingering Evie's pussy furiously. The other girl was slender and she had light brown skin, long dark brown hair that smelled like roses and beautiful light brown eyes. She was also wearing a pair of baby blue hair clip in her hair, a denim pale blue jacket, a pink pleated dress and a pair of silver embellished flat sandals.

"Not bad, Mal. Maybe you should have a third girl to join you and Evie." The girl said. Evie opened her eyes only to see the other girl standing by her bed.

"Mal. M-Mal, could you pl-please stop?" Evie asked as she feels her orgasm coming.

"Why should I, babe? You're so close to cum all over my fingers." Mal said in a sexy tone.

"Because somebody is watching us." Evie said as she removes Mal's hands from out of her panties as Mal turns around only to see the pretty brunette. The girl was revealed to be Princess Audrey.

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Mal asked as Audrey removes her sunglasses and denim jacket and threw it on Mal's bed.

"Oh, me? I came to check out what you two were doing. And I see that you're having angry sex with Evie." Audrey said.

"What do you want, Audrey? We're kinda busy here." Evie said.

"I came to join you two. Maybe I can have my way with Mal and make her cum because I am a better lover in bed." Audrey said as she steps out of her sandals and slips her dress off of her body. Much to Mal and Evie's surprise, Audrey wasn't wearing a bra or any panties, she was just completely naked.

"Wait a minute, you don't think that I'm not better in bed with Mal?" Evie raised her eyebrow at Audrey.

"Oh, please. You don't even know how to pleasure a girl." Audrey got up on Evie's bed and kneeled behind Mal, lifting her shirt up to reveal her beautiful breasts while Evie crawled over to Mal.

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess! But I can be a better lover to Mal than you." Evie said.

"Girls, girls, girls. How about both of you make love to me and I'll see who's better in bed with me." Mal said. Audrey and Evie both looked at each other for a moment then looked at Mal. Right before Evie could get first dibs on Mal, Audrey pushed her down on the bed so she can watch.

"I'll do Mal first. You just sit there and watch." Audrey said as Mal lies down on the bed while she climbs on top of her, pressing her lips against hers and kissing her nice and passionately. Mal kissed Audrey back and deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled around and fighting for dominance while Mal felt Audrey squeezing her left breast, making her moan into the kiss. The beautiful princess smiles against Mal's soft pink lips and broke the kiss as she left a trail of kisses down her neck and to her perky and beautiful breasts.

Evie watched and removed her panties as she starts to slowly rub herself while Audrey latched her mouth onto one of Mal's breasts.

"Ohhhh." Mal groaned as she felt Audrey swirling her wet tongue around her pink nipple. Her teeth grazed the hardened pink flesh. Evie licks her fingers to taste herself for a bit before pushing them inside her dripping wet hole.

"Let me taste you, Mal." Audrey said. The beautiful princess kissed down Mal's toned stomach, licking around her belly button, then down to her soaking wet panties. She began to pull her panties down to her ankles as Mal kicked them off. Audrey took in the sweet intoxicating scent and nibbled on her inner thigh as Mal moaned softly from feeling her warm breath hitting her soft skin.

"No need for teasing, Audrey. I want you to eat me out right now." Mal demanded. Audrey stops teasing Mal and ran her tongue up and down her dripping wet cunt, making the purple-haired teen shiver and moan in delight.

"Mmm, you look so sexy Mal." Evie bit her lip and moaned softly as she continued to finger her pussy, picking up the pace while fondling her breasts. Mal turned to Evie and gave her a sexy wink, watching how sexy she looked playing with herself, watching her fingers going in and out of her pussy rapidly and hearing her cute moans filling the room along with hers as Audrey lapped at pussy like a woman possessed. Audrey gazes deeply into Mal's eyes as she ate her. Audrey slid two fingers inside Mal, then adds a third finger inside her enchanted hole while licking her sensitive clit.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Mal screamed.

"Ahh! Ahh! Mal! Audrey!" Evie cries feeling her orgasm about to come along with Mal's orgasm. The purple-haired girl's back arched and her toes curled, her inner walls clenched tightly around Audrey's fingers. Audrey began to gently bite down on Mal's clit, sending her over the edge as she screams out Audrey's name out loud while cumming all over her fingers and her mouth.

"That was amazing, Audrey." Mal pants.

"Now, it's time for me to make you cum." Evie said as she stops playing with her pussy. "Alright, Audrey. Time to watch a pro handle this."

Mal moved over to Evie and straddled her pretty face, hovering her dripping wet snatch over her mouth as Evie starts eating out Mal while she felt Audrey's tongue darting in and out of her. Mal moaned as Audrey feasts on her pussy, sucking on her lovely labia ever so gently. Her hands trailed up to her taut, nubile body and starts kneading her luscious mounds while teasing her hardened peaks with her thumb.

"Mmm, you're so fucking wet Evie." Audrey said spreading Evie's pink pussy lips open and repeatedly darts her tongue in and out of her hole and teases her anus with her thumb. Evie began to moan into Mal's pussy, sending shivers throughout the girl's spine.

"Keep going, E. Just like that baby." Mal moaned out as she grinds on Evie's mouth while gazing at her eyes. Wanting to make herself cum, Audrey spits on her fingers and furiously rubbed her clit while eating out Evie. Now all three girls were close to the edge and were in a heated battle to see who would cum first. Will it be Mal, who was getting eaten out by Evie? Evie, who was being tongue-fucked and have her ass played with by Audrey? Or will it be Audrey, who was furiously masturbating.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again! That's it, E. Work that magical tongue on me. Make me cum!" Mal screamed, feeling her second orgasm hitting her whole body. While Mal cums all over Evie's tongue, Evie and Audrey came at the same time right after Mal, with one girl squirting her enchanted juices all over the bed sheets. Evie gives Mal one last lick before she lies down next to her to catch her breath.

"So, Mal. Who do you think is better in bed with you, me or Audrey?" Evie asked.

"You want to know who's better? Well, I'll tell you who's better. I think that the both of you are excellent." Mal grinned.

 **And that was** _ **Who's Better?**_ **. So, what did you think of it? Do you like it? Next time, I'll be working on another story for a Nickelodeon show. It will either be the** _ **Make It Pop**_ **Codi story where Corki gives Jodi a massage called** _ **Naughty Massage**_ **, the** _ **Thundermans**_ **Phoeballison story where Allison becomes attracted to Max's sister Phoebe called** _ **My Boyfriend's Sister**_ **or the** _ **100 Things to Do Before High School**_ **Cindy story where C.J. tells Mindy how she feels about her called** _**Reveal Your Feelings Thing!**_ **. Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
